<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resonance by Yellowbirdbluetoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356691">Resonance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo'>Yellowbirdbluetoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Scruffshipping, i Dont think we talk about hunted enough, season 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dareth’s reaction to seeing Ronin captured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dareth/Ronin (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resonance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah hunted doesn’t get talked about enough &amp; also I love Dareth </p><p>Chapter title is a song</p><p>A few baby cuss words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There isn’t much to do sitting around their newly claimed ‘base’. They’re lying low, waiting for information, and more importantly trying to get Lloyd’s power back.</p><p>Dareth’s main options for avoiding total boredom, are watching Lloyd and Nya train, (which involves a lot of wincing since Lloyd was still kinda weak from his previous battle with Garmadon) or watching the news. </p><p>After a particularly hard hit from Nya sends Lloyd falling onto his back in a heap, she calls out for a short break and joins him and Misako to gaze at the tv, plunking down next to them on one of the old crates they’re sat on.</p><p>The news channel isn’t really news anymore. It’s reserved for orders to Lord Garmadon and that stupid game show Ultra-Violet hosts, thats essentially just a man hunt live on tv.</p><p>Nya moves forward to turn it up as the visuals turn staticky from the interaction(the tv was found in the trash after all). </p><p>Ultra-Violet’s fave appears on the tv as she spouts off about the bounty from last week that was found  and looks off frame to grin at someone’s comment.</p><p>“Why yes, we did end up finding something interesting. Why don’t you show our viewers at home our latest prize!”.</p><p>Dareth had never lead an all too much exciting life before the ninja had become a part of it. He’d never really experienced anything crazy(unless you counted teaching a bunch of kids the basics of Kung-fu) and he’d never been in a situation where one would feel true fear. </p><p>Until now.</p><p>He could feel his heart drop into his gut as the tv displayed a new image. Ronin was held in handcrafted, feet chained together, and mouth gagged with some fabric. His signature hat was gone and his hair was a mess, as he was shoved in front of the camera. He looked like a wreck.</p><p>“That’s right folks! We have here Ronin! A known ally of those idiot ninja! We hadn’t even put up a bounty for him either!”.</p><p>Ultra-Violet has continued to talk but nothing she said was registering to Dareth’s ringing ears. </p><p>He made his way over to the bathroom(when had he even stood up?) and locked himself in, sucking in a raggedy breath.</p><p>Oh god. They had Ronin. How had they even gotten him? He would never be so careless as to get caught, especially now. Why didn’t he try and contact Dareth when everything  started going to hell? Did he even know where Dareth was? Of course he didn’t or he’d be there! </p><p>A tear splashed into his hand... he hadn’t even realized he’d started crying. </p><p>“It’s gonna be okay”. He forced himself to take a breath. </p><p>Ronin could handle himself...most of the time. </p><p>Another thought struck his heart and he dug his nails into his arm. </p><p>What if they took him to Lord Garmadon? Oh god, oh god, oh god- </p><p>What if Dareth never got to see him again?. </p><p>The thought alone was enough to conjure a sob up his throat and he covered his mouth to choke it back down.</p><p>They’d had close calls before... but things had never been this bad. The ninja were gone, Lloyd had no powers, Lord Garmadon was back and twice as evil, and the love of his life was being held hostage by a group of thugs. </p><p>Things were really going to shit huh?</p><p>He sucked in another deep breath and stood up again. He needed to calm down. It always worked out in the end before, why not now.</p><p>He exited the bathroom, taking his same spot but faced away from the tv. He knew just seeing Ronin in that state again would make problem reduce him to a ball of tears.</p><p>It was going to be fine. Things would work out. </p><p>No one commented on his red eyes and strained voice.</p><p>When they got out of this mess, secret be damned, he was going to hug Ronin so tight, and never let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might add a chapter of them reuniting idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>